Incomplete
by Usuian13
Summary: Jack adventures the Yin Yang world and comes out incomplete, but is his good side that is left behind... A little of chack is you look. oneshot. EvilJack! beware


_Something is different._

Jack Spicer felt it before he could named, or stop his falling body.

_Something had changed, no something has changed me._

Gravity pulls the albino to the floor crashing his pale face on the hard concreted floor, and the Air monk winces at the noise but pays no more attention to his opponent. Instead the monk jumps on top of another tall white pillar, Raimundo makes a mental note to check on Jack once the showdown is over, and rushes to claim the new Wu.

Jack Spicer cares little for the pain he feels at the moment, his horizontal position or that Raimundo is about to win the showdown. The teen doesn't turn or struggle, but his fingers rub over the surface of the one haft of the Yin Yang yo-yo. Jack could feel something that normally would make him sick inside of his soul.

_Is my soul; it is twisted._

Raimundo screams his victory and Jack's Wu magically disappears from his hands, but the albino couldn't care less -the Yin Yang yo-yo is no longer useful.

"Hey!" The Brazilian calls the teen on the floor. "Jack don't die out of embarrassment" The victor watches his opponent stand up and turn to face him. Jack's nose is slowly bleeding and his checks are dirty from laying on the ground, but his face is like a doll's; free of emotion.

"Jack" Raimundo say weakly, the guilt of not checking on Jack before staring to creep in his chest "are you okay?"

As if Jack was one of his robots, the sunlight makes his red eyes shine when he moves his head. A disturbingly calm smile forms on the albino's lips and a little of life seems to return to his face.

"Yeah, I must had fall harder than I thought but I'm okay. I better go though, and had one of my robots check me out." Jack rubs his head like he cares about the pain and tries to hurry before the monks notice. "You won't be so lucky next time." A real smiles substitutes the fake one as Jack thinks the true on his words, and the monks seem to relax to see Jack back to himself. Even when all could somehow see it, no one could explain it but they all saw it; Jack was not longer Jack.

* * *

><p>Golden eyes observe the little scene play out. Chase had felt a headache coming when he saw Jack Spicer separated the Yin Yang Jo-Jo on a pathetic intend to 'multiple' his Wu's. The Heylin had been waiting to see Jack's obnoxious Yin version jump out of the portal, yet was Yang who escape the Yin Yang world. Chase smiles at his new entertainment and magically transports away from the empty streets.<p>

* * *

><p>There is oil spilled on a dark corner next to a few empty paint cans, hundreds of different metallic smells that Chase can named all in the same room, the burning sensation and smell of heat of the insides of machines invades the room, left overs of pizza, orange soda soaking on an expensive carpet, papers and ink, sweat and blood, and all mixes into a repulsive odor. Yet if all the smells are push a side, Chase can smell Jack Spicer -strawberry shampoo, make-up, a small metallic smell on his fingertips, and hormones. To Chase the boy smells pleasant.<p>

The only door visible opens and the albino walks through, looking for his expected visitor. The red eyes concentrates on different shadows but can't see through the magical shield that hides his uninvited guess.

"I'm honor that you had find the time to welcome me into this world." Jack says on a flat voice that feels so unfamiliar to Chase. "But if you had come, it means you must want to offer me some kind of information or advise, most likely a threat." The teen moves on three whole circle and continue his pacing, showing signs of anxiety and anger.

"I doubt that _you_ came to play hide and seek, so you know, show your self. I don't had much time!" Chase understands why the Yang version of Jack is in such a hurry, soon the monks will notice that they only had haft of a Wu and they will fix their mistake-

The golden eyes look over Jack, and unable to find the other haft of the Wu on Jack's person Chase steps out of his shield.

"S-" Before Chase could say one word, the teen had jump and gave his trade mark scream. The boy sits on the floor and holds his chest like he fears his heart might jump out of his rib cage.

"Spicer," The older man ignores their set back "where is the other haft of the Yin Yang yo-yo?" Jack stands and looks confused at the question, but he answers it anyways.

"In some part of the Pacific ocean. Why? Do you need it?" The teen sounds too casual to be confessing that he deliberately lost a Wu, but more importantly the monks will had a more difficult problem bringing Jack as a whole back. Maybe they would even let Jack live as one haft for the rest of his life.

"Oh" Chase answers, not showing any care or interest, "so, you plan to stay." It wasn't a question, but Jack answers anyways.

"Well, I just got here" The teen leans and smiles mischievously.

"Any plans of how do you want to spend your time 'here'?" The older man leans, and surprisingly his fan seems unaffected by the new proximity. Chase had to remember that he is not Jack, and it suddenly something feels wrong.

"You should know; everyone should know by now. I will take over the world" Chase raises an eyebrow, but enjoys the stupid similarity of Yang Spicer and Spicer. The younger man moves through the room and starts using a computer, sending new orders, deleting information, creation new, relocating his position, asking for permission to leave the country, and his fingers keep moving at an alarming speed.

"You really want to waste your time on this realm, or are just so hopeful you believe it won't be a waste of time." Each word sinks into the teen's mind, but do not slows down his work and his fingertips search for a ticket for a trip to Canada on a public airline -The Xiaolin will had a harder time trying to stop a plane full with innocent random people.

"Little are the choices that are not a complete waste of time." The albino did not explain any further, sure that his listener would understand the meaning of those words.

"You will be forgotten, all living beings will disappear on the abyss of time, but it can be help it -a few had avoid it as long as possible by marking history, others had scarred history, and a couples had conquered immortality." Chase pauses to observe the boy, and he seems almost unaffected by his idol's little monologue and fast assumptions, and he simply nods in agreement with the immortal.

"You want to scarred humanity, own them in all possible ways, and all because you don't want to be forgotten; you need them and they don't need you, so you will hurt them." Chase knew it was unfair to manipulated Yang Spicer's new ideal, specialty when Chase had pealed away his humanity for immortality, but the millennium warrior wanted to see a reaction from Yang Spicer. The teen's fingers stop, his eyes open more in surprise,and the boy takes a moment before turning. He opens and closes his mouth unable to excuse himself, and after what feels like forever for the teen he simply moves his head from north to sought. Not wanting to say it aloud.

* * *

><p>An obnoxious beeping sound startles the Goth. A little girl looks up and giggles at the tall weird looking guy, and Jack sticks his tongue out to her while removing his earplugs. The alarm on his cell-phone informs Jack that the Xiaolin had break into his home and are most likely searching for the Wu and Jack -the 'bye-bye monks' measures should start shortly. The Goth turns off the alarm and his cell phone -sure that soon will be announce through the speakers that 'all electronic devices must be turn off.' The teen's phone wouldn't interfere with the airplane's systems at all, since Jack had designed himself for flying and it would stay under radar. However, had to explain it seems too much of an hazard and Jack decides to simple turn it off.<p>

The decision feels wrong. Yang Jack knows that Spicer as a whole would had kept his phone on, listen to his music inappropriately loud, and tried to explained it to the azaphata with 'I'm a genius!'. It didn't bother Yang Jack that much, what it truly worry him was the thought of _What else am I missing?_

The little girl who sat a cross Yang Jack is staring. The Goth did his best not to move or look treating. Her smile was gone and she stares the man sitting in front of her for a couple of minutes, and she looks like a doctor would while looking at a terminal patient -knowing that something was very wrong within the person's insides and knowing that nothing could be done to fix it. Yang Jack frowns on annoyances, looks like little kids and animal could feel the work of dark magic.

* * *

><p>Yang Jack's bottom hurts. The plane took fourteen hours to delivered him to Canada, where Jack rented a room in a tiny inn to set his lab, and then he flee the country. Yang Jack remembered why he hates cities, they are crowed it with people, and left after setting a new tech-lab in the Miller's basement. Yang Jack was currently sitting on a taxi about to be deliver to one of his parents' mansions.<p>

Yang Jack tells the driver to park in one of the inside parking lots. The man follows, caring little for the strange boy's tiny key-chain ray gun point to him. Once the man parks Yang Jacks shoots. He had modified the GPS from the car and the man's phone as soon he got in the car, if the police try to use it it would appear as the phone and the car where in the sea. The mansion was empty, and no one is suppose to be in it for a long time. Yang Jack walks out of the car and stretches his sore muscles, and pats his sore bottom.

The walk through mansion is strange and awkward. It full with memories that had torment Spicer for years, but Yang Jack can't bring himself to care. He picks a random room and lets his weight drop in the bed.

The Goth pull his phone. A computer program alerts the boy that the Xiaolin monks had finally scape the explosion and fire Yang Jack left for them. He smiles, imagining the monks running all over the world trying to 'fix him' or 'stop the evil plan' when Jack's plan has being in motion since he first got to his lab. By now, it is too late.

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

So, this is new for me...I kinda wanted to be a little scary/disturbing because Halloween. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
